


Bloodlines

by therune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Singer finds god...literally</p><p>(written long before the s5 finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlines

It was in Jimmy Novak´s blood.  
It was in Claire Novak´s blood.

It had been John Winchester.  
It was in Dean Winchester.  
It was in Sam Winchester.

It had been in Cain.  
It had been in Abel.

But first, it had been in him.

 

Bobby Singer felt terrible. He hated being stuck in this wheelchair, he hated feeling old, he hated being useless.  
He layed awake at night, tossing and turning, pondering about what they could possibly do, how to stop the devil - it was all impossible!  
He took a deep breath, resigned himself to a night without sleep and began to think. Just a thought excercise, just to stay mentally fit.  
"Keep it simple, Bobby, nice and easy. Remember the saying about the forest and the trees - maybe, just maybe, it isn´t that hard. There has to be a solution, there always is a solution."  
Keep it simple, stick to the basics. Order your thoughts.  
Breathe easy.  
What is our goal?  
Stop the friggin apocalypse.  
He cursed to himself, the futility...  
But he kept going.  
If he couldn´t walk around, if he couldn´t fight - at least he could think.  
How do we stop the apocalypse?  
Stop the devil.  
Yeah, right.... stop the fallen angel.  
How?  
No magical knife, no colt, no alternative than Dean agreeing to become someone´s meatsuit.  
Simple, Bobby. Don´t rush ahead.  
Theoretically, who is stronger than the Devil?  
Answer: God.  
God > Devil.  
Simple.  
Good, keep going, Bobby.  
It had been hard to accept that the world had more to offer than monsters, nightmares and demons. There was not only Hell, but also Heaven.  
Angels exist.  
Archangels exist.  
They have seen God.  
God exists.  
Somewhere.  
Basics: You need God to defeat the Devil.  
You know that the Devil exists. You know that God exists. He has to exist. Hell, there are eyewitnesses.  
God has to exist.  
Dean´s pet angel and his lonely crusade to find his father ... there had to be a goal. There had to be an end to this journey and at the very end of the way - God would be there.  
Well, it was very theoretical, but Bobby kept going.  
Next step: how to find God?  
Castiel hopping around randomly hoping to find his father someplace was an ineffective search method.  
Keep it simple, Bobby.  
How do you find somebody... just some guy, address unknown, looks unknown, name unknown...  
organizing your search. You´re a hunter, Bobby, Singer - now track!  
So... where exactly had God been...empirically speaking?  
And then, an epiphany hit Bobby Singer.  
"We have been such idjits."

During the course of the next week Bobby Singer had found God.  
And then he called the Winchesters.

27 hours later the two Winchester boys arrived at his doorstep, looking exhausted and not very convinced.  
"Come in, no time to waste!" Bobby said and the boys followed him inside. The floor, the walls and every surface was submerged under a flood of papers, sticky notes, parchment scrolls, various hardcover books and coffee stains.  
"Bobby, what have you been up to? What´s this?"  
"I´ve told you. I have found God. And not in the damn figurative sense. I mean it literally."  
"Whoa, whoa - so... we believe in God now?" Dean asked, looking as if Bobby had gone crazy.  
Bobby slammed his hand on a table.  
"Believe that God exists - yes. Believe as have faith in .... no idea."  
"So, where is God?" Sam asked.  
"Not you, too, Sammy."  
"Yes, me, too, Dean."  
Bobby wheeled across the room and gathered papers and books in his lap while he started explaining.  
"One night, it just occurred to me. We fight demons of hell with holy water, emphasis on holy, with psalms and exorcisms. Mystic stuff is our job. These mystical forces, these higher powers - they´re real, they´re very real. And, we have to treat them as real. Hell is a location. Ergo, Heaven is a location. The Devil exists, ergo, God exists."  
"Isn´t that too easy?" Dean interrupted.  
"Have faith, Dean," Sam said, "if evil exists, why not good? Demons and Angels, malevolent and benevolent spirits...ok, the vast majority of angels are dicks, but there´s the potential for good."  
"You´re just saying that because you want to see a damn unicorn."

"Shut up, both of you!" Bobby interrupted, "as I was saying, we have to eliminate the supernatural stuff. We are trying to track a guy. Our problem is that we don´t know his name, what he looks like, where he lives - but we´re hunters. Our job is to find things - mainly monsters we then proceed to kill, but we are awesome at tracking stuff. And, I tracked God. The key has been in front of our faces for so long... almost 2000 years." He pointed at a brown leather bound book next to Sam. "The Bible."  
"Dude, what?"  
"Most of it is supernatural stuff, but we have to look at the facts. It´s a bit like a journal. Where God was at what time and what the did and whom he met. I filtered all that data and then I got something like a map. A documentation of the travels. Because, the most important thing, the whole clue is right at the beginning of the new testament. God took human form."

He stopped for breath.  
And Sam broke into a huge smile and started talking frantically: "Oh my - it´s so ....obvious and we have been too blind to see it. Jesus!" He ran his hands through his hair and started pacing. "If you read the bible, with our knowledge and ... oh my god, Dean! God walked on earth as Jesus Christ. He... Anna! The star that led the three kings to Bethlehem - a bright comet, a star so bright it led those people to one specific place, a light that burned throughout night and day and it found - a baby."  
"God ... fell? Like Anna, he became mortal. He was human!" Dean was shocked.  
Bobby nodded.  
"God became a human. And what did he do? Obey to his own commands, Be fertile, increase in number . I thought that if Anna had regained a bit of her angelic powers, God must have also regained some of his - after all, Jesus, the supposed miracles...maybe they were real. Powers of healing, boys! There was something divine in him....something he passed on, through his blood line.  
You told me about Castiel and... apparently the vessel-thing runs in families, in bloodlines. The Novak family has it-" he pointed to a large poster on a wall which showed a family tree. The first name on the bottom was Claire Novak, followed by Jimmy Novak, followed by his father James Novak senior...  
"- it runs in the Winchesters," Bobby said and looked the boys into their eyes, "and it runs in the god-line. My theory is that the god-line, like every blood line, branched out. One branch is called Novak, one branch is nowadays called Winchester. Others are called Harrison, McKnight, Plaintard, Anderson, ..... and one, the main one is called Saint-Clair. That is it. This is where God is."

 

 

Epilogue:

"Dean, do you know what that means?"  
"God is French?"  
"Dean, it´s worse - Dan Brown was right."


End file.
